Living in today's society where information volume increases rapidly, portable digital products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants and notebook computers, are getting more and more popular and indispensable. In addition to functions, consumers are also concerned with the outlooks and portability of the products. Therefore, how to effectively reduce the volume of the antenna to make the mobile phone compact and versatile and at the same time to maintain the features of the antenna and to increase its application has become a key technology to the new generation mobile phone.
Nowadays, the communication products are directed towards slimness, compactness and lightweight so as to increase the portability and application. Thus, how to reduce the volume of the antenna and at the same time to provide excellent radiation so as to make the communication products slim, compact and light weighted has become a common goal to achieve.